galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Egill scolds Eric
Scene: Egill scolds Eric and educates him about women I heard him just doing that as he walked over to the GalNet Set. “You know the girls put a big dent in your plans as well!” “They did? “Popcorn is hot fluffy and has no substance really, just as your mind!” He tossed a handful of Popcorn at me.” How many Elders are there? ” “Twelve in the Inner Circle and Twenty four in the Outer Circle .” “Wrong Answer! That is what is supposed to be there!” “How many Elders are there?” “Without my Grandfather and without Bendixen 34” “And without me 33.” “What does that have to do with my Plans?” “Do you want more popcorn in your face? Think! I am telling you since you here I want you to use your head and think! You know how to fight and you can recite the Poems alright but you are not thinking! I would not mind if you were stupid you know.” I felt offended.”I am thinking. It’s all I do most of the time.” “Feeling sorry for yourself and thinking how you can kill your father. Feeling so much smarter than the elders and comparing me with a one finned Fangsnapper that can’t keep his nest clean. That’s what you use your mind for! That’s not thinking! I was tired of arguing with the old geezer and said.”Fine there are 33 Elders. ” “Good start! Now every Year after Yule tide there is the big thingstead meetin g and young men step before the Circle of Elders and the Council of the clan Chiefs and do what?” “Ask for the ancient Challenge !” “Smart kid!” He stuffed popcorn in his mouth and munched while he spoke. “After over a year of arguing they finally elected Elder Heinstin the grandfather of your cold hearted Sif to replace your grandfather, meaning there are suddenly two new elder Seats open and the frenzy has already started. You haven’t been down by the boat landing. There is a mountain of gifts and bribes of all the potential candidates to get me to endorse someone.” I suddenly had a revelation. “If they are that busy with this they won’t take any challenges?” “You did it! You made a connection between two events. The girls killing Bendixen threw this planet in a political chaos so to speak and the worst thing there is still no one representing us at Pluribus .” “I thought Elder Heinstin...” “Only your Grandfather’s old seat here...” “You are not expecting me to replace my Grandfather?” “While it would not be a bad thing, I don’t think we need you to mess up things there. I will go myself to do that until the person that is perfect for that job is ready to take over.” “Who?” “Sif of course!” My chin dropped. “Sif? You mean a girl to be the representative of Nilfeheim ?” “For a guy who likes to be a girl you should not be such a chauvinist !” “I don’t know what that is, but I think I understood you anyway. I meant a female would never be appointed to such a post or be able to speak for us!” “No not now, but in time she will! I will teach her and I will endorse her! You said I could change things. I had this in mind with your mother before you were born and now I think got another candidate. However that is my plan. Let us go back to your plans.” “I am pretty much screwed, without Uncle Hogun I must return to the Burg .” “I still don’t like you much but you can stay here till the basement is clean and I don’t care how long it is going to take you.” “Did you not want to travel and all that?” “As a matter of fact I do and I am going to Pluribus after I went to Saresii Prime . I used your advice and would you believe it they do want to see me and think they might be able to help.” “And when are you leaving?” “Again you are not thinking! I said you can stay here.I did not say I was going to be here, but there is still lots of time in your summer break and lots to clean, not to mention your training!” Category:Plots & Scenes Category:Fragments